Small Party Tricks
by Sarktld
Summary: Parents gone, and Trunk's arranges a rather large sleepover filled with all sort of Party games? Can he claim his prize by the end of the night? TP GB MU Pairing.
1. Get this party started!

Sorry all, I had to take a short break from my other story! I will continue it again later, but for now I am writing this rather fun story with absolutely no plot, except a whole bunch of fun!

Ages: Trunks 19, Pan 17, Bra 18, Goten 18, Uub 18, Marron 19.

I know these aren't very realistic but since DBZ isn't real does it really matter? Hahaha

Disclaimer: I do not (As much as I'd love to) Own DBZ or any of it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks threw a soft pillow out of his room, it landed into Bra's already full arms. She felt the load give a hazardous wobble, after taking three steps to the left it stopped. She sighed slightly as Trunks threw yet another pillow onto the load, grabbing a cover into his arms. He shut the door to the cupboard and turned to her.

"Right Bra I think we have enough-" He stopped and looked down on the floor. Pillows were skewed everywhere and there was no sign of Bra. "Bra?" He asked.

The pillows gave a small shudder and Bra emerged from them glaring at her brother. "You just had to give me one more didn't you?" She snarled as he laughed.

"With all the games we're going to be playing? We are gonna need them!" He said walking past her and into a rather large guest bed room. The room consisted of three large double beds, all very widely spaced out. A balcony could be seen through double glass doors that looked over a forest outside. Curtains draped over the bed, and the lights had been dimmed and the lamps emitted a purple glow.

Bra walked into the room and felt her breath leave her. "Trunks this is… amazing…" She said as she dumped some of the covers down and twirled around in the room.

Trunks laughed. "Well with our parents gone for the weekend, I figured we might as well have some fun!" He grinned as they heard a hand drum on the balcony doors. Trunks spun around and smiled. Uub was landing onto the balcony and grinned at them through the glass. Marron unwrapped her hands from around his neck and gazed at the stars above them as they waited for Trunks to open the door.

Trunks found the key and let the doors slide open.

"Hey man!" He said grasping Uub's hand. "It's good to see you again!" he said grinning.

"Likewise!" Uub said as he made his way in, he grinned at the lamps as he gazed around.

Trunks kissed Marron's hand causing her to smile gently at him. "You always were a charmer Trunks!" She said giggling. Trunks smirked.

"Really?" He asked with fake modesty. Marron smiled and went inside, Trunks looked at the sky before falling back into the room.

"You gonna shut the door?" Bra asked her brother grabbing a cover as the cold air reached her.

"No." Trunks said simply. Bra raised an eye brow at him. He chuckled and pointed to the window.

"Three… two… one…" He said, receiving odd looks from his friends and sister.

Goten and Pan landed on the balcony. Pan gasped at the sight in front of her. Purple being her favourite colour, she couldn't take her eyes off the dimmed purple lamps in the rather large room.

Goten made his way over and sat down next to Bra and both of them begun to talk in hushed voices. Trunks stood up and ushered Pan in.

"You know, you'll get a better view if you come in!" He said grinning and leaning on the door.

Pan blushed lightly and walked in. She gazed around at the three beds. "So are we all staying in this room?" She asked as Trunks shut the door and walked in taking his small jacket off, revelling a black tank top.

"Yeh we are!" He said as he sat down.

"So where are we all going to sleep?" She asked as she gazed around at the three beds.

Trunks grinned. "C'mon Panny, use your imagination!" He said smirking evilly at her. She thought for a moment and a deep red blush crossed her face.

"Oh…" She said. Everyone else let out quiet and awkward chuckles.

"Take a seat." Said Trunks as he gestured towards the pillows and the covers on the floors. "And we'll work out the first game of the night!" He said smiling.

Pan grinned and sat down between Trunks and Goten. Trunks reached over and pulled out a hat containing a small amount of folded papers. "Who wants to chose first?" he asked glancing around.

Goten shot up. "I will!" He said bounding over to Trunks. He reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it. His eyes widened. "You have to be kidding, I played this when I was five!" he stated dumbly handing Trunks the paper. Trunks grinned at it.

"What was it?" Bra asked as Goten made his way back over to her.

"Kiss, cuddle, torture!" Goten stated.

Trunks laughed. "Torture Goten, _torture_, think of that in teenage terms not five year old terms!"

Goten laughed and blushed lightly. "Alright I got it!" He said. "We gonna play that in here?" He asked gazing around. Trunk shook his head.

"Outside, but we should establish some rules, who's chasing who boys or girls?" He asked.

"Boys chase girls!" Bra said smirking. She made her way over to Marron and Pan. "Right pick, A, B or C." She said to them.

Trunks flexed his muscles as did Goten and Uub. "This should be easy!" Stated Trunks. "Especially for whoever is going after Marron. But we are not allowed to fly!"

After the girls had established what letters were what, they turned and headed outside. Bra carried Marron to the ground, and they set off as the boys gave them a couple of second head start. After a moment they too dropped to the ground and ran down their targets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra hide behind a tree. Everyone had suppressed their energy which made her feel slightly alone and nervous. She turned to where she had run from and kept her eyes locked on the darkness as she started to slowly walk backwards. Two strong arms encircled her and held her close.

She jumped at first and wriggled turning to face her captor. Her blue eyes met black as she gazed up into the familiar Son features of Goten. She blushed as he released his grip on her.

"Alright, so A, B or C. Pick." She said watching him.

Goten thought for a moment. His lucky number was two, and 'B' was second in the alphabet so….

"B please!" He said smiling.

Bra blushed for a moment and gazed at her feet. "That would be kiss…" She sighed.

Goten couldn't believe his good luck. He reached down and kissed her gently on the lips. He was about to pull back when her felt her hand curl around the back of his neck keeping their lips locked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marron found herself in the same situation as Bra had. She gazed up at Uub. "Alright mister, pick a letter?" She asked.

"C please Marron." Said Uub hoping upon everything it wasn't torture.

Marron reached for him and hugged him tight. He lightly pulled her close to him, he had never felt a females warmth this close to his own before. He breathed out as the wind curled around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan could feel someone hot on her tail. She knew it would not be Goten. She knew it wasn't Uub. She did a sharp turn and ducked under several trees, she doubled back. A shadow jamp from the bushes in front of her, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Aww Panny, I'm not that easy to lose!" Came a chuckling voice. Pan slipped out of his grasp before he could catch her.

"To bad, maybe if you learned to shut y-your mouth a-and tried to catch m-me, you might b-be enjoying the only m-moments of pleasure you would ever get with me!" She panted as she ran from him.

Trunks grasped her from behind pulling her close. "Alas my dear Pan, the night is still young!" He said holding her close. She could feel his chest behind her, and could hear his breathing rising with his chest. She turned to him, and blushed as she stared into his cool blue eyes.

"What's the matter Panny?" Trunks taunted her. "Never been this close to a boy before?" He asked pulling her closer, so she could feel every curve of his chest and just everything on him. Her blushed deepened. This was the first time she had been this close to a male but she would not give him the satisfaction of realising this.

"No!" She snarled as she wriggled free, but wish she hadn't. "Now just pick your darn letter!" She snapped.

Trunk's chuckled. "Now now Pan!" He said thinking. "A!"

Pan sighed. "That's torture!" She said.

Trunks grinned at this. "Is it really? And what -pray tell - are you going to do with me Panny?" He said chuckling.

Pan remembered what he had said before to Goten about using her imagination. She thought for a moment.

"Well?" Trunks asked, his grin starting to get on her nerves.

Pan smiled weakly. "I don't know…"

Trunks smiled "Maybe I can help-" A searing pain shot up him.

Pan removed her knee from his crotch and allowed him to fall to the floor. "That puts them out of commission for a little while, not why don't you try talking with your head and not with your dick?" She chuckled and flew off in the direction of C.C.

She landed on the balcony and walked in to find Uub, Marron, Goten and Bra all sitting laughing. They looked up as she walked in.

"What took you so long? We thought you had gotten lost!" Goten said grinning.

"Did Trunks catch you?" Bra asked. Pan grinned evilly.

"Yup, and he picked 'A'" She said.

Bra closed her eyes for a short moment before opening them again.

"What did you do to him-" She was cut off by a small painful grunt as Trunks pulled himself in sliding the glass doors shut behind him. He walked over to the circle and winced as he sat down as far away from Pan as possible. Bra giggled at the sight.

"I guess you really did get her then!" Bra asked her brother.

"No…" Said Trunks painfully. "She got me, and oh boy, she got me good!" He said as one hand gripped the pillow tightly and another covered his crotch. The room erupted with clouds of laughter as Bra leaned over to the hat to draw out the next game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Please review to get me to continue! P


	2. Fun in Strip Poker

Bra's petite hands enclosed on a small piece of paper. She pulled it from the hat and unfolded it. She gasped an shrunk away. "Oh no…" She said shoving the paper towards Pan. Pan read aloud.

"Strip poker." She paused and grinned. "Well this should be fun!"

Trunks was still wincing from his earlier blow. "Think I might be a unic now." He said causing Goten to chuckle.

"Can we play the Texas one? It's the only one I know how to play?" Uub asked.

Trunks nodded and pulled out a deck of cards shuffling them. "Okay everyone, socks, shoes, jackets off!" He stated. "Any clothing such as necklaces etc do not count as an article of clothing!" He dealt every player two cards. Picking up his own he spotted he had a King A King and a queen.

He flipped over the first card for everyone to see. Paying close attention to everyone's faces as he did so. Suddenly he realised everyone was rather good at this game, or everyone was doing extremely well. He gazed down at the card he had just flipped. A Jack. He grinned. So far he had good luck. The grin slipped from his face hoping no one else had seen it.

However two black eyes _had _seen it. Pan chuckled to herself.

Trunks flipped over another card. A 3. He paused and flipped over another card. A 2. Cursing lightly to himself he flipped over the next card. A 9. All he needed was a 10 for a straight. He flipped over the second last card. A 5. Holding his breath he slowly flipped the last card. A 9.

Trunk sat back and grinned. "All right losers, lets see what you have!" Goten and Uub sighed and laid their cards flat. They had fuck all. Bra put down three aces. Trunks laughed.

"Sorry sis it will take more than a few 'A's' to beat my hand!" He said lying down his straight. Marron moaned and folded her hand. Trunks looked at Pan.

"Lets see them Pan!" he said grinning.

Pan sighed and lay her hand down. Trunks stopped ginning and leaned over. "Aww No fucking way!" He cried as he spotted, a Royal flush.

Pan grinned. "Right boys, down into your boxers!" She said pointing at her hand. "That hand demands huge amounts of clothes taken off!"

The boys did as they were told. Pans eyes only found Trunks' body as she was not interested in her Uncles.

Trunks spotted her eyes burning on his body, washing over him like a wave of heat. He shivered and pulled a pillow onto lap to cover his growing arousal. He hastily looked up at Pan who had turned her attention back to dealing out the rest of the cards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end all the guys were in their boxers and all the girls were in their bra's and shorts.

It was down to Bra and Goten. Each member of the opposite sex relying on the same gender of players.

Goten and Bra placed down their cards at the same time and both members of teams started to cheer. Then there was silence. Pan licked her lips nervously.

"A straight beats a flush doesn't it?" Trunks said.

Pan glared at him. "No it doesn't!" She snarled.

Trunks grinned. "Yes it does!" Pan shot a dagger at him.

"It doesn't so strip!" She snapped.

"See your just making it up to get me naked!"

"You made this sleep over to get me in your bed!"

"You wanted to come when you knew fair well we were sleeping in the same rooms!" He said

"You chose the games!"

"Exactly do I know the rules!"

"Then your rules are faulty!"

"Naw, you just don't want to play proper!"

This argument raged between the two for a while. Goten, Uub, Marron and Bra's heads swivelled from side to side as they watched them battle it out. After another few moments Trunks ended it.

"Fine!! I'll end this!" Trunks snarled, he stood up and ripped his boxers off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoooops Naughty Trunks ;) Lets find out what happens next…

Sorry it's a short Chapter!


	3. Naked?

This chapter and the ones from here on are mostly where the rating comes in to play! MAJOR LEMON/LIME!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bra gave a start and turned her head in the other direction. Her face was shocked. "I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT TRUNKS!" She called. Goten moved forward and cradled her.

Marron returned with the rule book. "Yeh it says here a flush beats a straight so guys you gotta-" She stopped when her eyes fell upon Trunks who stood in the middle of the room in all his glory. Uub stood up and slipped off his own boxers. Trunks beamed at him, at least he wasn't alone now.

Goten blushed deeply and moved away from Bra to pull his own off, he sat back down beside her and reached out to her. She opened her eyes and they widened.

"G-G Goten…." She mumbled. Goten blushed and tried so hard to think about grass and not the fact that Bra was staring at his length.

Marron had her eyes locked on Uub. Uub blushed and turned from her gaze slightly, she walked over to him and cuddle him, feeling it close to her causing her to giggle.

Trunks snarled and turned to Pan. "Are you happy now-?" He stopped. Pans eyes were locked on his. She was not staring anywhere below his belt. She was looking at his _eyes_. Trunks' mouth suddenly went very dry. He thought she wanted to see him naked. That she had never seen another male naked before and was just curious, but this wasn't curiosity.

Pan stood up. "What a shame to have to let you guys do it by yourselves!" She said pulling her bra and boxers off. Trunks stiffened at her movements. His eyes washed over her well tanned body. Every curve every slip his ocean eyes took in. A growl emitted from low in his throat.

Goten laughed and tensed as he saw Bra strip down too. He shut his eyes. "Okay but you girls gotta promise you wont laugh if we get hard on's, its not our fault what mother nature made us like that!" He opened his eyes to find a naked blue haired goddess in front of him. Already he could feel the hot blood flowing to his length. He blushed furiously.

Bra giggled as she watching his erection slowly increase. "What game now?" She asked not wanting to turn to Trunks. She still did not find the idea of her brother naked very appealing.

Trunks who still hadn't taken his eyes off Pan only just registered his sister question when Pan waved a hand in front of his face. He grabbed covers and handed them out around the room covering himself with one as he felt an erection creeping up on him.

Goten and Uub were only to pleased to follow suit to hide theirs as well. They all got back into the circle. "Pan you want to pick?" Trunks asked

Pan grinned at him and pulled out a bit of paper. She opened it and laughed. "Perfect!" She cried. "Just perfect!" She grinned around the room.

Trunks leaned forward. "What is it?" He asked gazing at the little slip of paper.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Pan said laughing. "And its girls to guys!" She grinned at him and Trunks felt himself becoming weak under her gaze. Goten groaned.

Uub looked confused. "What that mean?"

Goten looked up. "It means that the girls get seven minutes to do to us what they please, in a room away from everyone else, and we cant do anything about it!"

Pan turned to Trunks, her eyes flashing. He gulped lightly and grinned back weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woooo I leave you for the night with a major cliff hanger! I will probably describe Gotens and Bras and Pan and Trunks the most. I may or may not do Uub and Marron… After this there is one more game then its off to double beds! ;) Please review!!! Xxxx

Again another small chapter, but what can I say? It makes it easier to update, I hope to update a few chapters everyday so if I keep them small I can do that, otherwise it will just take forever like most fan fics.

XxX Raven xXx


	4. Heaven

I have some bad news people! I wrote a nice big long chapter before my computer decided to freeze! Since I cannot recover it, I'm afraid this re write chapter wont be as good!

Big thanks to:

ScarletWitch88

Phantasom

Supersaiyanx

Kayuka

And

Crazy Alaska girl

For all your reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goten and Bra followed Trunks to find a suitable room to play seven minutes in heaven in. They located a smallish room with one window and one bed. Trunk sat a small alarm on the bedside table and set it to go off every seven minutes. He stood up and glared at them. "Not a second longer!" He snarled, looking more at Goten than he did at Bra. With that he turned from the room and swept outside.

Bra turned to Goten giggling. "Well now Mr. Son..." She said making her way seductively towards him. Goten gulped lightly.

"Well?" He echoed. She straddled his as they on the bed. Bra slowly began to grind her hips into his. He lay his head back on the pillows feeling himself becoming hard once more. A feeling not unusual to him, but strangely arousing. She lowered her mouth to his and slowly kissed him. He snaked a hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him, her body heat driving his wild as she continued to grin into him. He nipped on her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted. He slowly began to explore her mouth with his tongue. Feeling the dips and curves of her individual teeth.

Bra slowly traced a hand down his bare chest dipping in and out of his muscle curves. She found the threshold of his boxers, which she crossed without hesitation. Slowly she started to stroke his arousal, causing him to moan into the kiss. She grinned into his lips and kissed down his neck sucking slightly on the bare skin. Tasting him, and the salts of both their bodies sweat. He closed his eyes, he never realised this game could be so well... enjoyable!

Before her mouth got to his belly button the alarm sounded. Goten threw a glare in its direction, thinking if he looked at it evilly enough it might blow up, like all the mirrors did when his mother glared into them. However it did not blow up. And instead a pair of footsteps could be heard making their way along the hall. Hastily Bra fell off Goten and rolled away. Goten quickly sat up on the bed as Trunks marched in.

"I said not even a _second_ longer!" He snarled. He looked up, he was glad to see both of them still had their underwear on. Although he could not help but notice the giant and painfully hard erection Goten was sporting. Goten winced as he slumped by Trunks and left the room. Trunks let out a shaky breath, hoping he did not have to deal with that after his turn.

Bra walked past Trunks and giggled. "Eager to get in there with Pan?" She asked gazing up at him. Trunks scowled.

"No!" He pushed her out of the room and ushered her down the hall. "I just didn't want him to touch you!" He snarled.

"Since when did you care who touched me?" Bra asked.

"When Mother and Father - " He was cut off from a rather embarrassing story with Bras hand covering his mouth.

"I don't want to know Trunks!" She snarled disgusted.

Trunks giggled. "No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't do to much." He stated simply shrugging.

"And what did you expect to happen when you arranged this little sleep over?" She asked waving her hands at the room they had just entered. Trunks gazed around at all the beds. Three double beds. He sighed.

"I guess your right... But I don't think we will do much with everyone in the same room!" He pointed out.

"True, but what if we are all to busy doing our own things to care?" She questioned him. He scowled. That was true.

Before he could sit down a hand reached out and dragged him to his feet. Pan grinned up at him evilly. Trunks gulped.

"H-Hi P-Pan..." He said blushing lightly as she pushed him out of the room. He cast a plea filled look at Bra who shrugged back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan pushed Trunks into the room and shut the door. Trunks slowly made his way over to his death bed and sat down on it gazing up at Pan. Pan smiled gently and flicked the lights off, casting them into total darkness. Trunks hands gripped the sheets and he breathed in deeply waiting. One minute passed. Two minutes. He swear he could hear the jaws theme running in his head. Perhaps this was the reason why, when he felt a pair of hands grip the back of his shoulders and massage them, he jumped.

Pan giggled lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Trunks' fear was soon forgotten as she continued to massage down the front of his body kissing his back, as she kneeled on the bed behind him. He leaned against her and sighed contently. She kissed lower down his back and paused at a familiar scar on the base of his back. His tail scar. Trunks realised why she stopped and prepared himself. He knew how sensitive that area of his back was and bit on his lip waiting for her touch to brush it. However she slowly started to kiss back up his back very passionately. He sighed half with relief and half with expectancy. She leaned her forehead on his back and brought her arms down his side massaging his muscles, feeling and enjoying the ditches and curves they left on his chest.

Trunks could feel himself becoming hard under her touch, she nuzzled his shoulder and spun around onto his lap facing him. Trunks blushed and looked at the wall behind Pan glad it was dark. What a clever idea Pan had when she turned off the lights.

"Gosh! Trunks! Your huge!" She pointed out with a hint of excitement and worry in her voice. Feeling his arousal pressing against her inner thighs made her shiver. She too, blushing, was glad for the darkness which surrounded them. This was the first time she had felt his length. It had looked smaller back in the room, because he wasn't sporting an erection at that time and because he was further away.

Trunks bit his lip. "It would be bigger if you weren't sitting on it!" He said.

Pan smiled sweetly at him and shifted on his lap to allow him some more space. He winced slightly and moaned. Quickly shutting his mouth as she gave a small giggle.

"Sorry about that Trunks!"

Trunks smiled. "It's alright, I guess your average guy isn't as big as me!" He said.

"They're not." Pan said.

Trunks gave a small laugh. "You'd know that how-"

He was cut off when Pan reached up to him and pulled him into a deep hot kiss. She licked his bottom lip demanding entrance. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. He could feel it wrestling with his own, demanding dominance of the kiss. He had never been kissed like this before. He had never been kissed. He had always Kissed, but no girl seemed to want to please him, they had all heard how good he was in bed and they all expected him to please them. He could tell straight away Pan was not like other girls. And he was fucking enjoying himself, or that's what his erection was telling him.

He moaned into the kiss as her hand reached into his boxers, and the alarm went off. Both of them pulled apart and cursed lightly at the alarm.

"What the hell were people thinking when they made it seven minutes in heaven? Why the fuck not eight of an hour!" He snarled.

Pan chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry were you wanting more?" She asked causing him to blush. They stood up and made their way out the room. Pan slowly made her way back to the room with the others. Trunks went the in the other direction. Pan turned to him.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Not with this fucking erection, I wont be able to sit!" He said laughing.

Now in the light Pan glanced down, there was a rather large budge in his boxers, causing her to blush. "Oh yeah right... well I'll just say to the other's you went to bathroom."

"Well you wont be lying!" Trunks said opening the bathroom door.

"Maybe I'll catch your next one." Pan said.

Trunks paused in the door way and turned to her with his eyes brows raised. But when he looked she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe... JOIN IN!!! Hums Jaws theme

Duh duh...

Duh duh...

DuhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhDUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The dare

Trunks entered the room a few minutes later, followed by Marron and Uub who had just taken a shot in the room. Trunks gazed lovingly at Pan, and only Bra seemed to catch his gaze. She blinked twice, she hand _never_ seen Trunks look at _anyone_ like that before! Not even a really pretty girl, or a really smart girl. But here he was gazing at Pan like she was part of his life. She smiled to herself and her eyes softened. If Trunks and Pan could be happy together, she was glad for them.

Goten who also saw the dazed look on Trunks face as he sat down beside his niece, wasn't sure if he should be happy for them or if he should scoop his eyes out with an ice cream spoon. He compromised by turning to share a silent look with Bra.

Once everyone was settled, Trunks pulled the last game out of the hat and tossed the paper to side without even opening it. "It's truth of dare!" He stated simply as everyone raised their eye brows at him.

"So who goes first?" Bra asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Since you asked you can!" He stated.

She smiled at him and turned to Pan. "Pan! Truth or Dare?"

Pan noticed the evil look in her eyes. "Since I don't like the way your looking at me, truth." She stated causing Bra to stick her tongue out at her.

"Okay, is it true you went further than kissing with my brother during the seven minutes of heaven!" Bra asked smirking.

Goten turned to Pan mortified, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No." She stated simply. Bra scoffed.

"I don't believe that!" She said.

"Believe what you want, all I know is that all I did was kiss him, unless you count giving him a massage." She stated. Trunks was nodding a little to enthusiastically at her side.

Goten sighed and grinned at them. "That's what I like to hear!"

"Fine, fine its your go..." Bra mumbled, wondering how on earth Pan had gotten her brother to fall in love with her with just simply a kiss and nothing more. She came to conclusions; either Pan was very good at what she did or; Trunks was ready to settle down (finally!) or; she had planted a controlling chip into his head after knocking him out. After scanning his head for any signs of scars, Bra laughed to herself.

Pan smiled around the room. "Goten!" She said making him jump. "Did Bra do more than just kiss you?" She asked glaring evilly at Bra as she blushed.

Goten choked slightly. "Y-yes..." He said blushing.

Trunks threw a glare at his sister who rolled her eyes.

Goten quickly turned to Uub. "Uub, are you a virgin?" He asked. Trying to get Trunks to stop glaring holes in the back of his head. Trunks stopped Glaring at Goten and turned to Uub as he blushed and nodded. Goten suddenly wished he hadn't asked such a harsh question. "Lucky you!" He said mumbling to make him feel better.

Marron wrapped her arms around Uub's waist and hugged him, she whispered something in his ear causing him to blush.

Uub looked up. "Trunks truth or Dare?" He asked.

Trunks thought for a moment. "I'll go for a dare please." He said smiling, feeling very brave and proud.

Uub was thoughtful. "Hey man how hard a dare are you willing to do?" He asked.

Trunks didn't want to look like a pussy in front of Pan so he stuck out his chest. "The hardest one you can think of!" He said.

Pan grinned up at him and shook his head. Marron whispered into Uubs ear. Uub burst out laughing. "Yeah!" He said to her and turned grinning to Trunks.

"No chickens?" Uub asked.

"None!" Trunks said.

"No matter how embarrassing it is? You'll do it?" He asked.

Trunks nodded. "Of course!"

"I want you to go back to that room and jerk off." Uub said grinning.

"Alright!" Trunks said standing up.

"But to make sure your doing your dare, we're sending Pan with you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short but fast Chapter:) Review if you want me to continue... hehehe


	6. Masterbation

Trunks gulped and looked at Uub. "Your kidding right?"

Uub grinned and gave him his answer subconsciously. Trunks groaned. Bra giggled and raised an eye brow.

"You did ask for it Trunks!"

"Yeah, but not in so many words!" He snarled. He licked his lips and glanced at Pan, who sat with a blank face staring at Uub. He sighed and grumbled.

"Fine."

Pan looked at him. Trunks cast his eyes to the floor then made his way out the room. Pan followed behind him.

Trunks opened the door to the room and held it open for Pan. She walked in and Trunks closed the door behind her. She took a seat in a small chair in beside the door and Trunks lay on the bed. Blushing he reached into his boxers and slowly began to stroke his growing erection.

"You'd better enjoy this!" He shot at Pan with a small grin.

Pans eyes widened at the bulge in his pants, and blushed when he spoke. She slowly nodded her head.

"I have a feeling I will..." She said glancing at him, his eyes flashing as he grinned.

"Nnnnn..." Trunks moaned shifting to his left as he wriggled out of his boxers leaving his erection in full view. Pan gasped and felt her face flush more. She was glad Trunks was not looking at her. He was to busy caught up in the heat of the moment to realise she was goggling at him.

His strokes became faster with every beat and the sweat was pouring down his chest, his shoulder - length hair was sticking to his forehead. He could feel himself getting closer with every beat of his hand.

Pan could feel herself becoming more aroused at the sight. She to was sweating, her eyes fixed on Trunks' length.

Her eyes travelled up to meet his. They were like an ocean of pleasure that she was slowly losing herself in. The urge to run over to his side and assist him was overwhelming. Her eyes snapped back to the show his hand was putting on for her.

Suddenly Trunks' hand stopped stroking, he gripped his erection as it spasmed in his hand, sending his release splattering up his chest and seeping through the fingers on his gripping hand. Trunks gave one final moan before his head collapsed back onto the pillow.

Pan was very pleased with the show she had just received, she made her way over to him.

"T-Trunks, that, that was..." Pan was cut off by Trunks sitting up and wiping himself with a towel. A red blush was plastered on his face as Pan watched him tuck his length back into his boxers. She grinned at him and he smiled back weakly.

"I needed that." He muttered as he lay back on the bed putting his hands behind his head. Pan lay on the bed beside him and cuddled up to him, Trunks put an arm around her and turned to her. Their faces slowly inching closer, Trunks pulled her closer, feeling her body heat and soaking it in. He brought his head down and their lips met.

The door was thrown open and then there was a small squeal. Trunks and Pan broke apart and turned towards the door. Goten stood glaring at Trunks with Bra at his side beaming at Pan.

"I knew it! I knew you two would get together!" Bra said smiling.

"I was against this dare! I knew you two would sneak away to kiss and cuddle and goodness knows what else!" Goten snarled.

"I did do the dare!" Trunks snapped.

Goten shot a look at Pan who blushed and nodded. He sighed and made his way back to the room they were just in.

Trunks lifted Pan off the bed and sat her down and he ran after Goten talking to him.

Bra turned to Pan and whispered. "What was it like? I've never seen a guy do that before?" She asked her.

Pan blushed. "It was amazing and it looked like he was really enjoying himself even though he had a spectator." Pan said.

Bra grinned. "I cant way for tonight, I mean, I think Trunks really wanted everyone to get it on, otherwise he would have brought more beds in!" Bra said.

Pan smiled. "Well lets hope he bought enough condoms."

"Are you two coming or what? Trunks it's your turn to dare mate!" Goten said as they made their way in the room. Pan was surprised at Goten's sudden change of attitude and walked towards Trunks sitting beside him.

"What did you say to him?" She whispered.

Trunks grinned. "I told him, if I cant date his niece then he cant date my sister."

Pan flushed. "Date?"

Trunks shrugged. "Only if you want to."

Pan gazed up at his with sparkly eyes and kissed his cheek softly when no one was looking. She glanced back at him, watching as his hand made its way slowly to touch the spot where she had kissed him. His eyes softened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait!! Enjoy!! ;)


	7. Questions and answers

Thanks to the following for reviewing! ;)

Phantasom

Goodlife93

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Scarletwitch88

Tweenager

Enjoy the next chapter guys:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks snapped out of his daze and turned to face Goten. "Truth of Dare mate?" He asked him.

"I'll play it safe and go with a truth, I don't trust you." Goten said lying back.

Trunks grumbled and pulled a face, making the others smile. "Okay... do you plan on having sex with my sister tonight?" If he couldn't ask Goten to do an embarrassing dare, and embarrassing question sure would make up for it. Instantly Goten flushed.

"Well, I er, I mean, if she doesn't want to that's fine, but its hard to say the way things will turn out, I mean I cant predict the future!" He said simply refusing to look at Bra. Bra was grinning at him as they lay under the covers together leaning on one of the many beds in the room. Her hand snaked under the cover and rested on his leg, very close to his inner thigh and something else. He glanced at her and blushed as she winked at him. He could feel himself getting hot, and heat was never a good thing.

"Alright then your turn..." Trunks grumbled leaning back on another bed.

Goten looked up and was thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Uub. "Uub Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Uub said sticking out his chest.

Goten grinned. "I dare you to go to that room and let Marron suck you off!"

Uub's face flushed and Marron jumped to her feet. "Lets go then!" She said walking out the door. Uub shot Goten an evil look making him chuckle. As slowly as possible Uub rose and crossed the room to follow Marron.

"Guess we gotta wait until they get back..." Trunks said making himself comfortable.

"Or we could play the question game." Goten said.

"What's that?" Trunks asked his eyes narrowing.

"Similar to truth and dare, you can ask the person ANY question and they only get so many chickens." He said shrugging.

"Alright then you start." Trunks said waiting.

Goten turned to Pan. "Pan would you do Trunks?" He asked. Trunks blushed and shook his head.

"What kind of question is that-"

"Yes I would." Pan said simply causing Trunks to flush more and turned to look at her with his mouth open slightly.

Goten laughed. "See wasn't that hard a question was it Trunks?" He said grinning.

Pan laughed and turned to Bra. "Bra would you do Goten tonight?" She asked causing Goten to flush and Trunks to laugh at the echo of his own embarrassing question.

"I would, and I probably will!" She said grinning. Goten could feel his face become - if possible - even redder. He could feel the familiar sensation in his groin that usually meant he was growing an erection. Bra who still had her hand on his thigh could feel the heat generating from that area and could guess he was getting aroused. She giggled silently to herself and lay back beside him as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head gently.

Bra looked at Trunks. "Trunks, what age were you when you first had sex?" She asked.

"I dunno..." He looked at Goten who was also thinking.

"Wasn't it after you sixteenth with that girl from France?" Goten asked.

Trunks screwed his face up trying to remember. "Oh yeah so it was... what was her name again?" He asked causing everyone else to chuckle.

Pan looked up at him. "Are you going to forget me to?"

He leaned over and kissed her head. "How could I forget you? And besides." He said mater-of-factly. "You would never let me forget you!" He said laughing.

Pan smiled at him and snuggled into his bare chest. He glanced down at her and swung his arm around her pulling her close.

Trunks turned to Pan. "What age when you when you first had sex?" He asked grinning expecting to hear her say she hasn't.

"I was sixteen too." She said. Everyone was silent

'Who with?" Trunks asked curiously. His eyebrows disappearing into his hair, he was shocked and surprised. His Pan had had sex... He wasn't going to be her first like he had always wanted but failed to see. Something inside him sunk, he sighed. She wasn't Panny anymore, she was a young woman, he should have seen this coming.

"One turn, one question." Pan said smiling and looking at Bra. "What about you Bra? What age were you?"

"Seventeen." She said simply.

Pan nodded. "Nice age." She looked at Trunks and could tell he was hurt by the news. "Trunks are you alright?" She asked. He snapped out of it, put on a fake smiled and nodded. Pan was not happy with the answer she had received but didn't press matters.

Bra looked at Goten. "What about you, what age were you?" She asked.

Goten blushed and looked at the floor that had suddenly become more interested.

"Well?" Pan asked.

"He's thinking!" Bra said smiling.

"No he's not..." Trunk said studying Goten's face.

Goten looked up, feeling everyone looking at him.

Trunks raised his eyes. "Your a virgin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One! Two! Three! Awwwwwww... Isn't he so cute? Pinches Goten's cheeks Poor Goten...


	8. DAD!

Thanks to the following for all your reviews! It's muchly appreciated!

Supersaiyanx

Goodlife93

Kayuka

Tweenager

Enjoy the next chapter guys:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks bit back a chuckle. Goten! His Goten, was a virgin?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Trunks asked grinning, trying hard not to laugh.

Pan tossed Trunks a glare. "It's not funny!" She snapped. Trunks shrugged and continued to grin.

Goten scowled. "I didn't think it was a big deal, excuse me for not being a player like you!" Goten said looking at Trunks, hurt flashing in his eyes.

Trunks winced. "I ain't no player brother!" He said.

Bra looked back and forward. "But what about that girl from France?" She asked Goten.

"You mean Paris? She wasn't from France but I can see why you'd think that. And no, we didn't have sex." He sighed sighing. "She wanted to, but I was to shy."

"You didn't seem all that shy tonight." Trunks pointed out. "You took off all your clothes."

"Only because you and Uub were doing the same thing, look can we just drop it?" Goten asked getting slightly annoyed.

Trunks shrugged, digging a nail hard into the side of his back to stop himself from laughing. "It's just I suspected Pan to be, but not you! I'm just surprised is all." He said simply.

Goten glared at him. "Well when I get a girl I'll be loyal, and I wont toss them around when I'm done!" He snapped.

Trunks' grin slid off his face. He growled. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What happened to Sapphire? Raven? Storm? Tasha?" He asked. "Is Pan just gonna join the end of the list?"

Trunks glared back at Goten. "One, Storm broke up with _me_, two, Raven and Tasha are one in the same, and three, I love Pan! I only ever _liked_ those girls." He said coldly.

"Tasha and Raven were the same?" Goten asked confused.

Trunks sighed. "Yes! Her name was Tasha Raven Rigel. But she preferred to be called Raven, you probably heard me call her both Tasha and Raven and got confused."

Goten sighed. "Lets just drop it!" He said as Uub and Marron walked in.

"Drop what?" Marron asked.

"Nothing." Goten said.

"Enjoy yourself?" Bra asked them receiving a scowl from Uub and a nod from Marron.

Once they were all seated and Uub was rounding on Pan. "Truth or dare?" Bra turned to Goten and grinned up at him.

"Bet you think I'm pathetic don't you?" Goten asked looking picking at a hole on the cover.

"No. I. Don't." She said simply. "I think it's sweet, and at least I know you wont muck me around like the last guy." She said sighing.

Goten froze and looked at her. "You'd better not say a name or you might just find him on the news tomorrow in a body bag." He said grinning.

Bra giggled and kissed his cheek snuggling into him. Goten sighed quite content, he wriggled down and allowed her to get more comfortable.

Pan sighed. "I cant be bothered with this game anymore, I just wanna go to bed and talk."

"And do other things." Trunks whispered in her ear causing her to purr.

"Alright." Uub said standing up and switching off the light. Now the only light left was coming from the moon, leaving in therough the double doors to the balcony. Trunks climbed into one of beds and was shortly joined by Pan who cuddled up to him. He reached down and tilted her chin up, kissing her gently on the lips. They could hear the muffled kissing of the other two couples which was soon drowned out as their kiss got more passionate.

Trunks brought his hand up and slipped one of Pan's bra straps away, kissing slowly down her neck and across her shoulder. Pan moaned softly and closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath on her skin and his lips burn as they made their was down her shoulder. He was just about to unclip her bra when he heard a noise.

"Whys it so dark in here?" Came a voice. Trunks strained his ears to listen more. "I didn't think you'd all be asleep at this time."

The light was flicked on and many of the teenagers shielded their eyes from the light mumbling. Trunks was just about to turn around when Goten called out.

"DAD, what on _earth_ are you doing here?"


	9. Back to the night

Goku's eyes were also adjusting to the light. This gave the teenagers a chance to cover themselves. In Uub and Marron's case, they were able to slip out the door without him noticing. Trunks cursed them and wised he had taken the bed nearest the door.

"Goku!"

"Trunks?"

"Granddad!"

"Pan?"

"Father!!"

"Goten?" Goku asked looking down at his son. Bra was lying beside him, half covered by the covers with her bra on, she whipped the covers around her top half and blushed at Goku who didn't seem to have noticed.

"What are you doing in a bed with Bra?" He asked quite stupidly.

"Because I love him." Bra said simply, the heat disappearing from her face. It was after all just Goku.

Goku took a minute to register, and his eyes went wide when he did. "You - and - him, but you - didn't - surly - no..."

Bra giggled. "No nothings happened... yet." She said causing Goten to flush.

Goku blinked. He didn't know if that was good news or worse. "You love him?" He asked Bra.

Bra shrugged. "Just like Trunks loves Pan." She said nodding to the bed nearest the balcony doors. Trunks damned himself for not escaping through them.

"Trunks and Pan?" Goku asked wheeling around and squinting at them. Trunks slowly lifted his hand to give Goku a little wave. As if that would make matters better.

"PAN!" Goku shouted, causing everyone to jump. Trunks had never heard Goku yell before. "You didn't!" He snapped.

"No, Granddad." She groaned tossing the covers over her head. "We're just trying to sleep."

"Yeah sure looks that way!" Goku snorted. "Do you have any idea what your father is going to say about this?" He snapped.

Pan lowered her eyebrows. "Not that it's any of his business or yours for that matter." She said rather coldly.

Goku picked up on her coldness and sighed. "I'm sorry Pan, your not a baby, and don't worry I wont tell your father." He looked up at them. "Just... just don't do anything your going to regret..." He said smiling.

"I wont do anything... that I'll _regret _anyway..." She said the last part just enough so Trunks could hear causing him to grin.

"And what about your father?" Goku asked turning to Bra. "What will he think?"

Bra shrugged. "Might as well enjoy it while Goten is still alive." Everyone laughed uneasily, unaware that she was being completely serious. "So... what are you hear for?" She asked.

Goku shrugged. "To check up on you, but you all seem fine, your still alive right? Thats what matters." He said grinning.

"So... when are you leaving? Your cutting into me and Goten time..." She said smiling, while Goten blushed lightly at her side.

Goku laughed. "I'm not sure I want to leave you, I'm scared you'll do something stupid!"

"I made those mistakes long ago, Goku and I don't plan on making them again, that's why I'm not going to have sex with an idiot, just Goten and I know just because he's your son doesn't mean he acts like you." She said lying down and cuddling up to Goten exposed bare chest.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Goku asked rather hurt.

Bra chuckled and everyone grinned. "Since you picked it up that fast, your not. If you'd have taken longer then yes!"

Goku grinned, quite pleased he had passed the test. He sighed and turned to Trunks. "I don't my Pan being another one of your chicks, treat her nice!" He said warningly.

Trunks just grinned and nodded. "And Goten-" He said turning to him, but was cut off with the sight of him and Bra lip locking. And kissing quite passionately. His eyes softened at the two. "Take care of Bra." He said raising his fingers to his forehead. He cast the kissing couple one last glance before he disappeared.

Pan flew over to the light and flicked it, casting them into total darkness. "I think Marron and Uub might be away playing in another room!" Pan said as she flew back over to the bed, straddling Trunks as she sat down. He grinned up at her.

"What games have you got planned for us?" He asked her.

Pan grinned and lowered her head to kiss his lips. He let her tongue slip into his mouth moaning as it roamed across his teeth. Trunks brought a cover up and put it over Pans shoulder, lowing his hands down her back he unclipped her bra. The cover in place was to unsure he was the only one who was going to see her. Pan started to kiss him again on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer feeling her breasts on his chest. He moaned as she slowly started to grin her hips into his. She could feel his erection slowly coming back after being vanquished earlier on that night by himself. Unable to stop herself, her hand slipped under his boxers and closed around the hardening giant. He groaned and broke the kiss, breathing heavy, taking in oxygen. He watched her as she smiled at him, he could feel his heart leaping into his trachea, making it almost impossible to breath. He grinned and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip as she slowly began to run her hand up and down his length.

"This time, I'm not missing out on anything..." She muttered leaning back down to capture his lips with her own again. Trunks grinned into the kiss and slowly started to move his hips with her, pumping his arousal into her hand. His movements caused Pan to moan and she started to grind their hips together faster. She took off his Boxers, as he slipped off her pants. Their lips met together for another kiss, as Pan continue to pump his erection with her small hand causing him to moan into her lips. She slowly began to kiss lower dipping her tongue into his belly button on her way down. Her hand wrapped around her back.

Trunks gave a start and jumped half a mile in the air, coming down panting heavy. Waves of pleasure he had never felt before flooded over his body like a wave of ecstasy. He panted and stared down at her. "What d-did y-you d-d-do?" he asked, feeling his face flush as he almost climaxed at such a simple gesture.

"Found your tail scar." She said grinning as she kissed further down playing with the new spot on his back. Trunks' head collapsed into the pillow and he let out a moan.

"Nnnn... Pan..." He said shutting his eyes.

She kissed all the way up his erection and planted a kiss at the tip, before taking into fully into her mouth. Trunks arched his back, thrusting his arousal further into the warmth that was already coming to meet it. He moaned loudly, but he didn't care. Pan slowly began to work her tongue around the mass, tasting every inch of it. Her fingers continued to play with the sensitive spot on his back. He could feel his climax near.

"Nnnnn... P-Pan... I-I cant I-I have t-to... Nnnn..." He moaned as he tossed his head back, pumping his release into her mouth. Pan swallowed the salty liquid and felt it burn down her throat like addictive alcohol. She licked the rest from around her mouth, causing Trunks' eyes to widen at the sight. She grinned up at him and kissed him again. He could taste his own release in her mouth, and found it just as much of a turn on, to know she had just shared that experience with him. Her hand found they're way back down and slowly began to work up another erection.

"Bet you can guess where this erection is going..." She purred in his ear causing his erection to spring to life a little faster then it should have. She giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" She said continuing to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm pretty sure you all know where it's going:) And if you dont, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Until then use your imagination! Hahaha


	10. Little after shot

Thanks to:

Goodlife93

and

Scarletwitch88

For recent reviews:)

Don't worry if your name isn't on the list and you post reviews, it's because these two caught me after I just posted a chapter up and I am currently writing this one! If you review, your name will be put up:) I don't leave anyone out!!! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks couldn't help but let out a shaky breath grinning at her. She kissed him gently this time, preparing herself. Trunks flipped her over, she broke the kiss and gazed up at him slightly confused. She wriggled under him, her jet black eyes meeting calm blue ones. They wasted over her and she stopped struggling as he grinned.

"My turn..." He whispered in her ear. He tensed then relaxed as he started to kiss her neck. She sighed allowed him to trail further down, licking and nipping at her skin. He slowly began to massage her breasts with his hands, causing her to whimper and moan under his touch. He slid one hand down her elegant frame and pushed two fingers deep into her. She arched her back and gasped. His fingers were cold and gentle. She slowly closed her eyes feeling him roam inside of her.

He took his fingers out and felt the liquid sliding down them. He pressed them to his mouth and slowly began to taste them. The sight made Pan more aroused as she pulled him down into another kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance, then slowly began to push in. She whimpered into the kiss. He allowed her to grasp his back in pain as he slid fully into her, once he was completely inside of her he waited to give her time to adjust. When she broke the kiss and her breathing became normal, he slowly began to pull in and out.

"Nnnn... Pan... y-your so tight, it f-feels s-so good... Nnnnn..." Trunks moaned as he leaned down to kiss her, roaming her mouth with his tongue. She slipped her arm around the back of his head pulling him closer. His thrusts began to speed up. Pan moaned as she began to orgasm. Her walls contracting and relaxing around his erection nearly drove Trunks over the edge. He threw back his head and shut his eyes biting his lip trying to let out a moan. Pan was shaking and wriggling under him, just like he had always seen her in his dreams right before...

"Nnnn... I-I'm g-going too..." Trunks bit down hard on Pans neck as he released inside of her causing her to moan loudly. He felt himself drawing blood from her neck and pulled away but she didn't seem to care. He rolled off her. Both teenagers breathing heavy after that experience. They could hear moans and grunts coming from the bed across from them. Trunks and Pan grinned at each other.

"I think we can safely say that Goten is no longer a virgin." Trunks whispered to Pan as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She slowly closed them, falling asleep. He reached over to her and wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close and let her head fall onto his chest. He kissed her head. She was so small, and the need to protect her was burning inside of him.

"I promise, I wont let anything happen to you Pan..." He said as he watched her breathing lightly. He yawned, and gazed around the room. There was silence now.

"Trunks? You awake?" Came a voice, Trunks realised was Goten's.

"Yeah, is Bra asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah she is, is Pan?"

"Sound as a rock." Trunks said causing both of them to chuckle, she was the granddaughter of Goku, the universes soundest sleeper.

"Did you two have sex?" Goten asked.

Trunks tried not laughed. "Was it that obvious?" He asked

"Not really, we were wrapper up in our own little match." Goten said grinning.

"I don't wanna know what you did with my sister!" Trunks said with a fake sneer.

Goten chuckled. "I don't care what you did with my niece..." He said and both boys grinned. Trunks turned to look over at the other pairs bed. He could make out the faint outline of Goten who was looking at him.

"This basically means we're family now." Trunks said.

"Yeah I suppose it does..." Goten said laughing. "Wonder what Vegeta will say about that."

Trunks laughed. "Just be thankful you got to have sex with Bra _before_ he killed you."

Goten chuckled uneasily. "Do you think he will be that bad?"

Trunks shrugged. "I really don't know, we'll just have to wait and see I suppose."

Goten grunted. "Oh joy!" He said sarcastically.

Trunks chuckled. "It shouldn't be that bad, I don't think he'll _kill_ you anyway."

Goten laughed. "Thanks Trunks that makes me feel loads better!"

"No problem..." As both boys chuckled lightly.

"Night Trunks..." Goten said as he snuggled down with Bra in his arms.

"Night brother!" Trunks said as he shut his eyes and felt sleep wash over him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere…

"How much further until we get home?" Vegeta barked. "It would be much faster if I flew and checked up on them.

"You're the one who wants to check on them, so do that if you want but in this rain you'll catch yourself the death of a cold!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta huffed and sat back on the car seat gazing out into the nigh as rain splattered the windows. "I felt their energy spark! There has to be a reason for it…" He said.

"Well didn't you say it had calmed down now? So that means they're not in trouble right?" Bulma asked.

"Right…" Vegeta said.

"And if they're not in trouble there is no reason for us to check on them!"

"There is another reason for energy to spark like that, I just hope for Kakarots brats sake that I'm wrong…" Vegeta said quite calmly.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Bulma asked looking at him as he blushed.

"Well either they were all sparring, or…"

"Or?"

"Or we've just had a mass mating season early…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is more to come:) All reviews are wanted and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	11. Holy Shit!

Thanks to the following for all your reviews and support:)

Goodlife93 dances around you

Phantasom Gives you muffin

SSJ-Pan-Chan Gives ice lolly

Enjoy the next chapter guys:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan awoke one lazy eye gazing at the balcony doors where the sun was pouring into the room. She sat up slightly and rubbed her head, she turned and gazed down at Trunks who was still asleep. She smiled at how cute he was when he slept and reached down to kiss his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at her as he stretched. She studied his muscles flex under her and a shiver ran down her back at how incredibly sexy he was. He grinned at him, his blue eyes washing over her. "Morning..." He whispered.

"Morning." She said back. She cast a glance over at Goten and Bra, she was cuddled up to his chest and both were sleeping soundly. She smiled sweetly at them and nodded to them with her head. Trunks shifted, and she could again feel the familiar feeling of his muscles flexing under her.

"Awwwww..." He said smiling at the two. "They do look good together don't they?" Trunks asked turning back to Pan.

Her eyes softened at him. "Yeah they do, not sure your dad will see it that way." She said shrugging.

Trunks chuckled. "Not sure my dad knows the meaning of good together!"

Pan giggled and rolled on top of him. He was now aware they still hadn't put any clothes since the night before, and he could feel himself becoming aroused at the fact she was on top of him with no underwear. She felt his arousal brush against her inner thigh, she giggled lightly. "Now, no Trunks, once is enough!" She said planting a kiss on the end of his nose. He brought his head up and kissed her lips deeply, wrapping his strong arms around her pulling her closer to him. She whimpered at his touch and allowed him to pull her closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta opened the door and crept across the hall. He glanced up the stairs and made sure his energy was suppressed. He leaned agasint the wall -spy style- and slolwy began to creep up the stairs.

CRASH!!!! Bulma pulled the luggage through the front door.

"Wheeew that was heavy!!" She said.

"Shhhhhhhh." Vegeta said pressing a finger to his lips.

"Why!?!" Bulma asked.

"Shhhhhhh." He said again a little more firmly.

"If you didn't want me to make a noise you could have helped!" She snapped.

"FOR FUCK SAKE WOMAN SHUT UP!!!!" Vegeta pressed a hand to his mouth and strained his ears. Bulma huffed and walked away, following him upstairs. He grumbled and let her lead the way.

"I think Trunks was saying they were going to be staying in the master guest room." Bulma said as she crossed the hall towards the room. She turned the handle and opened the door...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks and Pan broke away and looked up as Bulma and Vegeta walked into the room. She yelped and rolled off Trunks covering herself with the covers.

Vegeta glared around the room. And opened his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Goten and Bra jamp a mile into the air and covered their ears with their hands groaning loudly.

"TRUNKS, BRA I WANT YOU BOTH DRESSED AND DOWN STAIRS NOW!" He snapped. Everyone was blushing about the lack of clothing they were wearing.

"But father..." Bra groaned hiding herself under the covers.

"Your lucky I'm not going to decapitate Goten, Bra now MOVE!" He snarled.

Bra jamp and nodded. Vegeta crossed the room and slammed the door shut after him.

"Where's Uub and Marron?" Bra asked.

"They're here to?" Bulma asked as she was making her way over to the door to follow Vegeta.

"Yeah but I have no idea where the hell they are-" Bra was cut off.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the halls.

"I think he found them!" Pan said starting to panic as she gathered clothes from the floor and pushed them under the bed covers so her and Trunks could get dressed.

Bulma sighed and went to calm him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all the teenagers were dressed, Bra and Trunks made their way down stairs. Pan and Goten gathered their things and flew out off the balcony.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Goten asked slightly worried. "That was my fault not Bras!"

"It was just as much hers as it was yours!" Pan snapped. "And beside we should have been keeping an eye on time. I wasn't expecting them home so soon..." She sighed.

Goten watched as their house came into view. They landed on the earth outside their house. Gohan and Chichi were standing their waiting for them.

"Pan, I just got a phone call from Bulma!" Gohan said gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. "What. Do. You. Have. To. Say. For. Yourself?" He asked through his clenched jaw.

"Erm... I-It's not what you think?" Pan said with a small smile. Goten slapped his forehead and shook his head sighing.

"Is that so?" Gohan asked. "Tell me then Pan, how is, finding you naked in bed with Trunks, NOT WHAT I BLOODY THINK!!!"

Pan winced. "We didn't do anything I swear!"

"Goten the same is for you and Bra! I'm ashamed at you Goten!!" Chichi said waving her frying pan threateningly. Goten shrunk away from the pan whimpering.

"Honestly In didn't touch her, she touched _me_." He said.

Gohan shook his head. "There's only one kind of punishment to stop this from continuing... Goten, Pan!" Gohan said, both teenagers turned to face him.

"I forbid you two ever going near the Briefs again..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwww Poor babies:( Heh find out what happens next! ;)


	12. Punishments suck

Goten was shocked for a minute. "You- can't do that!" Goten snarled. "Your not in charge of me!" He barked at Gohan.

"He's not, But _I _am!" Chichi said as she stepped up.

"This isn't fair." Pan said as she fought to blink back tears. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can and just watch me Pan!" Gohan snapped.

Pan fought back tears. "That's a twisted and cruel punishment and once I turn 18 you wont hold in on me!" She snarled.

"Heck I'm already 18!" Goten said throwing his hands in the air. "So stuff you lot!"

"And where will you stay Goten? Vegeta has banned Bra and Trunks the same way, it was all his idea!" Chichi said.

"Any where's better than this shit hole!" Goten snapped.

"Now just a minute Goten-" Gohan said.

"NO! You listen!" He pointed a finger at Gohan. "Its alright for you isn't it? Your happily married to Videl, so now we don't get to have that happiness? Your going to deprive of the one thing we deserve the most?" Goten snarled.

Gohan was taken a back. "What N-no, just not with Br and Trunks." Gohan said.

"Not with? WHO THE HELL DO YOU CARE WHO I DATE!" Goten snarled. "Lets just rip you and Videl apart, tell you can no longer see each other and that will just about come close to the way me and Pan feel right now!" Goten barked.

Gohan blinked, this was his happy Goten, his little brother who never gave a care in the world before today. He had never seen him like this before. Pan was in tears now. She was sniffing. Gohan reached out to her but she shrunk away. Goten wrapped an arm around her, and she hugged his chest. He frowned at Gohan.

"C'mon Pan, let's go." He said making his way to his room. Since his room was slightly larger than Pans they could both spend the night there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you feel that?" Bra asked Trunks closing her eyes.

"There it was again!" Trunks said sighing. He had come up with the same idea as Goten. Bra was staying in his room with him, to talk things out.

"Trunks, this -this must be the bond father was telling us about! Between two saiyan's!" Bra said grinning. Her eyes were shut tight and she was concentrating. "I can feel him, it's like Goten's energy is all around me, I know that he's angry and sad!" She said shivering. "It's odd... I can't feel him, but I can, it's like a sixth sense..." She said opening her eyes and gazing at Trunks.

"Pan's really upset..." Trunks said feeling his heart cracking in two. He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her... "But I know what you mean, I can feel herhe same way I feel my own hand. I just know it's there and I can draw upon it..." He shut his eyes and tried concentrating. '_Pan, Pan can you hear me?'_

Bra watched her brother. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to talk to Pan." He said.

Bra's face lit up. "Good idea! Father did say that was part of the bond!" She too closed her eyes and concentrated. ' _Goten? Goten are you there? It's me! Bra!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan was still crying, rolled up in a small ball at the bottom of Goten's bed as he lay a comforting hand on her face, wiping her tears away. Suddenly Pan could feel Trunks, not just all around her, but _inside _her too! '_Pan, Pan can you hear me?'_ Pan sat up and gazed at Goten who was listening too.

"Did you hear that?" Pan asked him. He nodded. "It sounded like Trunks!"

"I thought it was Bra!" He said.

"I think they're calling on us, I can feel Trunks, it's like he's all around me!" Pan said jumping up. '_I can hear you Trunks_' Pan thought.

_'Good, I take it you got the same speech?_' Trunks asked her.

_'Yes, but Goten didn't take it to lightly...' _Pan thought back. She could hear Trunks laughing.

_'Yeah Bra was telling me! Said she could hear him a mile away, he really wasn't happy was he?_' Trunks asked. Pan turned to look at her uncle who had calmed down and was lying back on his bed smiling, no doubt talking to Bra.

_'No he wasn't, I'm here with him at the moment, but what are we going to do about our little problem?'_ Pan asked sighing.

Trunks was silent for a moment. _'Well I'm not sure, yet...'_

Pan lay back. _'It's great to hear your voice Trunks, you had no idea how scared and alone I felt when my dad told me I could never see you again...'_

Trunks' energy seemed to warm around her, as if he was trying to give her a mind hug. _'The same with me, when I felt how alone you were, I wanted to be there for you to make you feel better but our parents are making that impossible right now._'

Pan sighed and fought back tears. _'Will anyone just agree with out relationship?_' She asked him.

Trunks sighed. _I don't think so, except your uncle and my sister, I think my mother is alright with it too._'

There was a pause. Pan looked at Goten who seemed to be staring at the ground. "What do you think Goten?" She asked him.

"Well... Bra and I have been thinking." He said

"Yeah?" She pressed.

"We could just all run away together? All four of us!" He said.

Pan smiled. "I like that idea a lot."

_'Did Bra just run over Goten's plan?_' Pan asked Trunks.

_'Yeah it sounds good, means we can all be together without a care in the world!" _Trunks said back.

_'Then it's agreed. Tomorrow we pack our things and hit the skies..._' Pan turned to Goten who nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow, we head..." He said and he rolled over, no doubt going off to sleep.

Pan snuggled into the covers at the bottom of his bed. She could feel Trunks all around her as if he was sitting cuddling her, just the way they were meant to be.

"Tomorrow... I see freedom! Tomorrow... I see the world! Tomorrow... I see Trunks..." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.

But thats another story...

THE END!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes! I do plan on continuing this! Tell me what you think, or if I should just end it here and not make a new story to continue it...

Thanks for reading!!!

Raven xxx


End file.
